Conversations
by ILoveTheBooks
Summary: Three short stories where Christian talks through his feelings for Lissa with his Aunt Tasha, starting from after they first meet to when they get together. Christian doesn't know how to handle everything going on with Lissa and him and without really thinking about it he asks his aunt for help. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Richelle Mead owns it all.
1. Chapter 1

4

A Short Conversation

 _I should probably put pajamas on_ , I think to myself while lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like my black t-shirt and jeans were uncomfortable, it was just already well past my bedtime. My mind, however, wouldn't shut up.

Images of long blonde hair soft as silk swirled through my head, accompanied by eyes so green they seem saturated.

Never in my life had I ever had such a fixation on one thing, especially a person. Especially a girl. Sure, even with my 'sordid' past, I'd had short romances, but nothing any more than a fling. Now, not only was I thinking of a girl I was thinking about her in the long term; dating, wedding, kids, grandkids.

Teenage boys are not supposed to think like this, me specifically. _Besides_ , I chastise, _who would ever marry you?_ But no matter how much I try to shut my brain off, nothing works. Lissa Dragomir, maybe one of the most popular and unreachable girls at school, won't leave my mind.

It doesn't help that we've been spending a lot of time together in the church attic. Why she's been talking to me, I have no idea, but I enjoy her company much more than I should.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed to get up and my cell phone starts ringing. Only one person would be calling me at this time and I immediately answer it.

"Aunt Tasha, how'd you know I'd be up?" I ask.

"I always know when you're up, I think it's a side effect from raising you for so many years," she laughs softly. I chuckle at the slight jab as well knowing she wouldn't change raising me for anything. "I just had a sense that something was bothering you and we haven't talked in a while so I wanted to know how you were."

I sigh as I stand up to pace around my small room. I don't want to tell her about Lissa, but I know I need to tell someone or I might just combust – I am a fire user after all.

I don't realize that I've been silent for almost a whole minute until Aunt Tasha asks if I'm all right. "I'm fine," I say quickly, not wanting her to be worried, "I just have this problem, no, it's not a problem exactly. There's this thing, no, there's this girl…" Before I say anymore there's a short intake of breath and suddenly my ear is filled with high pitched squealing.

"Oh, Christian, that's wonderful news! Who is she, will I know her parents? Is she a Moroi or a dhampir? What does she look like? Have you kissed her yet? Is…"

I'm so flustered hearing all these questions, I don't even know where to start but when I hear that last question I know I need to stop her interrogation right away. "Whoa there, I have not kissed her, I haven't even touched yet. I'm not even sure if I'd tell you I had." I stop to organize my thoughts. I don't know if I should tell her the truth or not, but I do know that Aunt Tasha would never judge me for liking a royal and that makes me determined to tell her everything.

"It's Lissa Dragomir. We ran into each other in the attic around the time she got back to school and we've been meeting there every other day since. I don't know what she thinks of me, hell, I don't even know for sure what I think of her, it's just nice to have a normal conversation with someone. She's not bad to look at either," I admit.

Aunt Tasha is silent for a long time and then she says, "Lissa Dragomir is not what I would have expected, but if you like her – and I'm sure you do – then I know I'll like her. Just make sure you don't wait too long before you kiss her, girls don't like that. And if you ever want any advice on anything girl related just ask me."

"I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, not that I don't love your advice, Aunt Tasha, but this isn't the sort of thing you ask your family about. I just needed to tell someone and you're one of the only people I can really talk to." The end of my last sentence ends in almost a whisper, no matter how much time has passed it's still hard knowing that you don't have any friends because of something your parents did.

Aunt Tasha notices the change in my emotions and her voice drops a little too. "I know, Christian, I understand, but we've done pretty well on our own so far. And I know with all my heart that this girl will understand you too, just give her a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

I don't respond for a few seconds, knowing she's right, but not know what to say in response. Finally I say simply, "I know. Thanks for listening Aunt Tasha."

I hear her smile through the phone, "you're welcome, Christian. I'll call you next week at a more appropriate time and we can discuss all the ways you'll have tried to make a move and failed." She laughs out loud at her joke and then says, "I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't wait too long or she'll slip through your fingers. It's about time you had a girlfriend, so don't mess it up."

"I'll try not to," I say with my usual sarcasm, "goodnight, Aunt Tasha."

"Goodnight, Christian," she sighs happily and then we hang up.

I go to my dresser to finally put on some pajamas and then lay back down on my bed. This time, however, my mind isn't spinning. It's thinking about one thing and one thing only; what exactly it would be like to feel my lips against Lissa's. As if my body already knows the answer, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Did I Do That

 _What the fuck did I just do?_ I think as I slowly, repeatedly knock my forehead against the wall in my room. Memories from earlier tonight rush through my mind and I can't believe how stupid I'd been.

I never should have followed her, I never should have told her that story about her brother, I never should have pushed her, and I definitely should never have kissed her like that. But even as I'm thinking that the feel of her lips on mine comes back to me and I'm helpless to do anything but let it crash over me.

I shouldn't have done it, especially like that, when we were both so angry at each other, but I did and the astounding part was she kissed me back. _She_ kissed me _back._ It may have only been for a fraction of time but it had happened and it confused my emotions more so than they already where.

I know Rose had lied about why Lissa had been hanging out with me, however, that didn't change the fact that Lissa had been frustrated with me over just shutting her out. And that fact, the fact that she was mad at me, didn't add up to her kissing me back. I know there had been something growing between us in the short time we spent together in the attic – I even told my aunt as much – I just can't believe that she would still feel anything but contempt for me.

I want her, I can't hide that truth from myself anymore, but is it possible that maybe, just maybe, she wants me too?

I finally pull myself away from the wall and sink down to the floor with my back against my dresser. _Just think about something else, anything else._ I close my eyes to do just that and instead see flaming green ones looking back at me. _No_ , I open my eyes, get up and decide to go out for a run. I may not do a lot of running – I try to avoid it if I can – but it does help clear my head.

While rummaging around for my tennis shoes my phone starts ringing, I look at the screen, hoping it's not Aunt Tasha. My hope is dashed when I see the familiar number blinking at me and I reach to answer it. _Who else ever calls you anyway?_ I think as I say hello.

"Hello, Christian, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, we haven't talked in while." Aunt Tasha's tone sounds a little suspicious and I instantly know she knows that I've got a lot going on.

I don't really want to talk about what happened, it's just that I know my aunt is a master at getting information out of people when she wants too and when it comes to me she always wants to know what's going on. I take a breath and answer her. "I kissed Lissa" Before any other words leave my mouth she responds sounding both excited and exasperated.

"Why are you just telling me this now? I told you to do that so long ago. Please tell me you didn't just do it, girls don't like waiting for romance, Christian. How was it? Are you dating now? Tell me everything!"

"Aunt Tasha, calm down, please. It literally happened earlier today and it was an accident, a mistake. We were both upset and I was trying to prove a point and it shouldn't have happened. We haven't even been talking recently, actually we haven't talked in a long time." I know I sound frustrated and I wish I didn't – it shows I care too much.

"Oh, Christian, what happened? I thought you guys were growing pretty close," now she sounded like something tragic had just happened.

"It's a long story, one I really don't feel like telling right now. I'm only telling you because I know you'll get it out of me eventually. I kissed her, she kissed me back, then she told me she hated me and kicked me out of the attic. I don't think we'll ever start dating, let alone become friend again. Like I said, everything was a mistake and it won't be happening again." I sound so dejected and I know my aunt hears it, but it's not like I'm happy about what happened with Lissa.

"You know what; I have a feeling everything is going to work itself out. I don't know how or when, but it will and you'll be happy again."

"Who says I'm not happy now?" The snarkiness in my voice is evident, but I wouldn't be me without it.

Aunt Tasha doesn't miss a beat, "Oh, please, Christian, I've known you your entire life and raised you for a lot of it. I know when you're hurting, but I also know how girls are. If she kissed you back, even a little, that means there's some hope there. Don't give up on this, you sounded so much lighter when you two were talking, I want to see that come back. You've had a hard life growing up in the shadow of what your parents did, you deserve more than anyone to have a happy life."

She doesn't say anything after that and it gives me time to think over her words. I used to think I could have a future with Lissa, before Rose messed everything up. I had been happy. Lissa had made it possible for me to still be my sarcastic self as well as content with my life and I wanted that back. I don't know how I'm going to make it happen, but I'll try. That's the least I can do.

I remember I'm still on the phone and start speaking again, "Aunt Tasha thanks for saying that. I'll remember what you said; I'll keep some hope alive. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do, but I'll try something to get her back, I promise."

She sighs happily, "Good, that's what I like to hear. Ozeras don't give up, you know that. I'll call you again soon. Oh, and Christian, don't waste that girls' time again or she will stay away forever. I love you, goodbye." She hangs up before I get the chance to say anything else, but I think she knew that I would have said some something sardonic and hung up before I got the chance.

I smile a little to myself knowing everything she said had a point and knowing that I will try to get Lissa back. I know she's mad at me right now, but if I give it a little time she'll cool down and maybe let me back in. _Let's say three days, three days and I'll talk to her again._ The thought gives me a little thrill and I decide to take my run after all. Numerous emotions aren't spinning in me like they were, now only nervous excitement works through my blood stream as I tie up my laces.

Standing up to go outside I think about how content I was spending time with Lissa before and I'll be damned if I don't get that happiness back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Things Are Looking Up

Lissa had already healed me completely but that didn't stop the school from making me spend the night in the infirmary which was basically my own personal hell. The only redeeming quality was that Lissa had to stay the night too – in the bed right next to mine.

So far we'd only been here for a couple hours, but they were the best hours of my life. Lissa and I talked everything over, why I stopped talking to her, why she got back her popularity back, if we really had feelings for each other, we even talked a little bit about her brother. The best part of all was that we decided, in the end, that we did have feelings for each other and would give dating a try after we got out of here.

After talking, Lissa had said she was tired and I let her fall asleep, which left me awake to think and watch her – not in a creepy way, it was just reassuring to know she was uninjured and safe.

My mind is swirling with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours which meant sleep wouldn't be coming for me until I could make heads or tails of it. The main thought, the one most bewildering, was that I now had a girlfriend – something I'd never had before. It had never been a secret to me that I wanted Lissa, that I wanted her long term, what was surprising to me was that she possibly felt the same way about me. Vasilisa Dragomir, the sole princess of her family, beloved by everyone she knew, liked me despite my family background and it blew my mind.

My eyes finally start to close when I hear the door opening and frantic feet coming towards my bed. Normally I would pretend to be asleep to avoid having to interact with someone, but the voice calling my name makes my eyes open abruptly.

"Christian, are you alright? I got the first plane I could. I've been so worried, they told me you'd been attacked by psi-hounds and that you'd been healed, not that that made me worry any less. I was…"

I don't let my aunt finish her rant because I know how long they can go on.

"I'm completely fine, I don't even have any bruises, see," I hold out my arms for her to examine them.

"But they said psi-hounds, that's not something to lie about, why would they say it if you're okay?" Aunt Tasha sounds as confused as she should, I should be dead now, in all honestly, but Lissa had saved me and now I didn't even have a scar. I don't exactly know if I should tell Lissa's secret, but I know Aunt Tasha won't stop questioning me until she gets the truth.

I take a deep breath and tell her as much as I can, starting with being knocked out by guardians and ending with having to spend the night in the infirmary. She doesn't say anything at first, most likely processing the idea that there's a new element out in the world. Finally she says, "So Lissa, healed you, with magic?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

I look over at Lissa sleeping to my left and Aunt Tasha follows my gaze. She hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room with me, now she did.

"Is that her?" Her face shows more intrigue than I would have liked.

I'm suddenly really glad that Lissa is asleep, I'm not sure either of us is ready to 'meet the parents,' or in our case the only parental figure between the two of us. "Yes, that's Lissa. Don't wake her up, she used a lot of spirit tonight and it takes a lot out of her."

My aunt turned back toward me with a smile on her face – a smile that looks a little mischievous. "I didn't expect her to be so pretty, good job, Christian," she laughs as she says this, but I know there's also some truth in her words. Her next words, however, throw me completely off guard. "Are you two finally together?"

I stare at my aunt for a few seconds. I don't want to answer her, the truth has a lot of twists and turns that I don't want to explain and yet, I find myself answering before my brain has a coherent thought.

"We, ah, actually just discussed that about an hour ago. After that first kiss we didn't talk at all, but tonight kind of made us realize that we should give ourselves a chance. So, I guess we are together now, but it's been a very short romance. It's a little hard to woo a girl when we're both confined to hospital beds."

An actual squeal comes out of Aunt Tasha's mouth and my eyes widen in horror, "Don't wake her up! And it's not that big of a deal," I say quickly. I don't want her gushing about any of this, especially not with Lissa in the room.

"Christian, this is wonderful, and it _is_ a big deal. This is your first girlfriend, I feel like we should celebrate or something!" The smile on her face is one of the biggest I've ever seen and it makes me smile just a little bit in response.

"Aunt Tasha, we don't need to celebrate, just know that I'm okay and that I'll be doing okay, that's enough for me." I actually am starting to get tired now and I know it shows on my face when Aunt Tasha's softens.

"Well, no matter what, I'll send you something you love when I get back home. I'll leave you to sleep now," she leans down to give a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm just so relieved that you're alright and I'll be having a very serious conversation with whoever called me, they made it sound like you were close to death." I almost feel bad for whoever made that call, but I am happy they did, if only to see my aunt for a little bit.

"Night, Aunt Tasha. Come see me in the morning?" I ask, but I know she'll show up.

She smiles, "I wouldn't miss that for the world, now get some sleep." I watch her walk out the door before my eyes close.

I almost fall asleep instantly but before I can I hear Lissa move and look over at her. Her eyes are open and she's looking directly at me with a small smile on her face.

"She seems really sweet," is all she says before closing her eyes again.

I want to respond but all I do is smile back at her. I like the fact that she was spying on us probably more than I should, it makes me think of all the other slightly wicked things could do and it makes my heart race.

I turn on my side to face her, even if she's fast asleep again, and close my eyes. "Goodnight, Lissa," is the last thing I say before succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
